Vulcanie
Vulcanie [ang. Vulcans pl. Wolkanie '''lub '''Vulcanie] to humanoid gatunek zamieszkujący planetę Vulcan, Beta Kwadrant. Jeden z gatunków założycieli Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet, który posiadał zdolność do podróży napędem warp długo przed jej założeniem. Dla tego gatunku najważniejsza jest logika i racjonalne analizowanie sytuacji. Anatomia Humanoidalna rasa, wyższa od ludzi. Pod względem genomu Ludzie i Wolkanie nie wiele się od siebie różnią, dzięki czemu mogą się rozmnażać. (ENT: Terra Prime) Pod względem fenotypu Ludzie i Wolkanie różnią się od siebie przede wszystkim kształtem małżowiny usznej, która u tych ostatnich jest zakończona spiczasto. W kontraście z ich zewnętrznym podobieństwem, anatomia jest całkowicie odmienna od ludzkiej. Przykładowo serce znajduje się zupełnie, gdzie indziej niż ludzkie, bije także kilkaset razy na minutę. (TOS: A Private Little War, The Naked Time, Journey to Babel) Wolkańska krew jest koloru zielonego, tłumaczy się to faktem zastąpienia żelaza miedzią w krwinkach. (TOS: The Naked Time, Patterns of Force; DS9: Field of Fire; VOY: Repression; ENT: In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II) Wolkanie posiadają także bardzo wydajne płuca, które pozwalają na oddychanie w rozrzedzonej atmosferze, charakterystycznej dla ich rodzinnej planety. Ich podatność na wysoką temperaturę jest również duża, co wynika z klimatu na planecie Vulcan. (TOS: The Deadly Years; ENT: The Forge) Są także zdolni do przeżycia długich okresów bez żywności i wody, a w razie potrzeby Vvlcanie zdolni są do ciągłego czuwania, nawet do kilku tygodni. (TOS: The Paradise Syndrome) Samce są przeciętnie trzy razy silniejsze fizycznie niż ludzie, zaś przeciętna długość życia oscyluje w granicach 200 lat lub więcej. (DS9: Take Me Out to the Holosuite; TNG: Sarek) Vulcanie płci żeńskiej posiadają prawdopodobnie bardziej wyczulony węch. (ENT: Broken Bow) Mózg Unikalne dla Vulcańskiego mózgu jest to ze traumatyczne wspomnienia nie maja tylko konsekwencji psychologicznych ale także fizjologiczne, w niektórych przypadkach może sam się poddać lobotomii. (VOY: Flashback) Nauczyli się także kontrolować niektóre procesy wewnątrz organizmu, poprzez wprowadzenie się w rodzaj transu Vulcanie potrafią przyspieszyć regeneracje w ważnych partiach ciała. (TOS: A Private Little War) Istnieje także Neuropresura, która służy do relaksu ciała jak i umysłu. (TOS: By Any Other Name; VOY: Riddles; ENT: The Xindi) Szkodliwą substancja dla Vulcan jest trellium-D, działa na nich jak neurotoksyna, niszczy połączenia odpowiedzialne za kontrole emocji, jeżeli leczenie rozpocznie się za późno szkody są nieodwracalne. (ENT: Impulse) Oczywiście najbardziej znanym aspektem Vulcańskiego mózgu są wrodzone zdolności telepatyczne. Silniejsze umysły są zdolne przeglądać inne jaźnie, a nawet wywierać mały wpływ na podejmowane decyzje, z reguły na małych dystansach. (TOS: The Devil in the Dark; VOY: Random Thoughts, Prey) Zdarzają się również wyjątki np.: międzygwiezdne odległości. (TOS: The Immunity Syndrome; Star Trek: The Motion Picture) Są także jedynym znanym gatunkiem zdolnym do przenoszenia swojej świadomości do innego osobnika. (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock; TNG: The Schizoid Man; VOY: Warlord; DS9: The Passenger, Facets) Mniej więcej każdy dorosły Vulcanin co 7 lat musi znosić pon farr inaczej "gorączka krwi", jest to okres który cechuje się intensywni uczuciami oraz podwyższonym popędem seksualnym. W ostrzejszych atakach może nawet doprowadzić do śmierci osobnika. (ENT: Bounty, In a Mirror, Darkly, Part I; TOS: Amok Time; VOY: Blood Fever) Społeczeństwo Wolkański rząd jest demokracją przedstawicielską. Indywidualny awans polityczny opiera się na merytokratycznych zasadach. (ENT: Awakening) Dla silnie logicznej rasy, Wolkanie mają życie duchowe. Choć niewiele wiadomo o szczegółach, ich systemu religijnego wiadomo że, jest politeistyczna. Wolkanie wierzą w Katre, dusze i przekazywanie świadomości przed śmiercią innej osobie. (TAS: Yesteryear; Star Trek II: Wrath of Khan; Star Trek III: The Search for Spock; TNG: Gambit, Part I; ENT: The Forge, Awakening) Generalnie nie stosują przemocy, chyba że dyktuje to logika. Potrafią posługiwać się bronią oraz bronić się stworzoną przez nich sztuką walki znaną jako "Tal-Shaya" oraz "Suus Mahna". Większość Wolkanów to wegetarianie. (TOS: Journey to Babel) Są znani z wysokiej uczciwości. W większości przypadków wolkanie nie kłamią, jednak może się zdarzyć że będą kłamać jeżeli zmuszą ich do tego logiczne przyczyny." (TOS: The Enterprise Incident; Star Trek II: Wrath of Khan; Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) Rozwój Wolkańskiej logiki zaczyna się w młodym wieku. Rodzice korzystają z różnych narzędzi do nauki, takich jak pleenok, aby szkolić swoje dzieci w podstawach logiki. (VOY: Human Error) dzieci uczy się aby odłączyć je od swoich emocji w młodym wieku. Jako rodzice Wolkanie, nigdy nie chronią swoich dzieci od prawdy. Może to utrudniać im radzenie sobie z trudnymi sytuacjami. Wolkanie nie przywiązują się emocjonalnie do swoich dzieci. Są one częścią tożsamości rodzica i bez nich są niekompletni. (VOY: Innocence) Wolkanie czasami mają kojarzone związki przez rodziców w wieku siedmiu lat. Są połączeni w ceremonii, która łączy ich telepatycznie jest to „mniej niż małżeństwo, a więcej niż zaręczyny”. Kiedy oboje są pełnoletni i przechodzą pon farr, są zmuszeni do pójścia ceremonii ślubu która cementuje ich związek. (TOS: Amok Time; ENT: Breaking the Ice) Jeśli z jakiegoś powodu kobieta nie chce małżeństwa, następna ceremonia to Koon-ut-kal-if-fee ("małżeństwo czy wyzwanie"). Mężczyzna musi walczyć o prawo do zachowania swojej partnerki wobec rywala swego wyboru. Kobieta staje się własnością mężczyzny, który wygrywa walkę, chyba że zdecyduje się zwolnić ją. Koon-ut-kal-if-fee to walka na śmierć i życie. (TOS: Amok Time) W przeciwieństwie do stereotypu, Wolkanie posiadają emocje, co więcej, emocje Wolkan są znacznie bardziej intensywne, gwałtowne i namiętne niż wielu innych gatunków, w tym nawet ludzi. (TNG: Sarek) To właśnie ta wybuchowa emocjonalność sprawia błędne koło wojen Wolkan, które prawie zniszczyły ich planetę. Dlatego, skoncentrowali swoją energię na opanowaniu ich. Istotą ich logicznego społeczeństwa jest dojście do prawdy poprzez logiczne myślenie. Emocje są nielogiczne, co czyni je nieczyste, i zniechęca do poznawania ich. Wolkanie rodzą się z tymi samymi emocji, które dotknęły ich gwałtownych przodków, ale ciągła umysłowa praca daje im obojętność na nie. (TAS: Yesteryear) Choć nie wszyscy mogą stać się ostatecznie idealnie czystymi logicznie, wymagający proces daje Wolkanom wystarczająco dużo, aby spełnić ideały panujące w Wolkańskim społeczeństwie. Ostateczny poziom logicznego myślenia jest realizowany poprzez osiągnięcie kolinahr, który oczyszcza ze wszelkich pozostałych emocji. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) Wolkanie wierzą że, wiedza jest najlepszą ochroną przed nieznanym zagrożeniem, i należy ją rozwijać. Dzięki swojemu intelektowi i logicznemu myśleniu, są jednymi z najlepszych uczonych w Federacji. Wolkanie uważają śmierć za ukończenie podróży. Dlatego też się jej nie obawiają, jednakże utraty własnej katray należy unikać, jeśli to możliwe, ponieważ katra żyje nadal po śmierci fizycznej. (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) Chociaż Wolkanie są wysoce zintegrowani z Federacją, To w 23 wieku, niektórzy Wolkanie postrzegali służbe w Gwiezdnej Flocie za mniej prestiżowe niż udział w Wolkańskiej Akademii Nauk. (TOS: Journey to Babel) Ponadto, pośród wszystkich członków Federacji, którymi są ludzie. (TOS: The Immunity Syndrome; DS9: Take Me Out to the Holosuite) Kultura Gatunek Vulcan w biegu swoje historii, rozwinął racjonalne i logiczne myślenie jako podstawę dla ich kultury. Rasa która tak mocno wierzy w logikę, posiada jednak wierzenia. Wolkanie wierzą w tak zwaną Katre, duszę/świadomość, która może zostać przekazana innej osobie przed śmiercią. (TAS: Yesteryear; Star Trek III: The Search for Spock; TNG: Gambit, Part I) Generalnie nie stosują przemocy, chyba że dyktuje to logika. Potrafią posługiwać się bronią oraz bronić się stworzoną przez nich sztuka walki znaną jako "Tal-Shaya" oraz "Suus Mahna". Wolkanie są znani z wysokiej uczciwości. W większości przypadków Wolkanie nie kłamią, jednak może się zdarzyć, że będą kłamać jeżeli zmuszą ich do tego logiczne przyczyny. (TOS: The Enterprise Incident; Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) Wolkanie jako rodzice, zawsze przekazują dzieciom prawdę nawet wtedy jeśli jest dla nich nie wygodna. Między rodzicami, a potomstwem nie ma uczucia, jest coś w rodzaju więzi krwi. (VOY: Innocence) Czasami w wieku 7 lat dochodzi do ceremonii w której rodzice wybierają przyszłego małżonka dla swojego dziecka, poprzez "telepatyczne" zespolenie, przy wchodzeniu w dorosłe życie to "telepatyczne" połączenie zmusza ich do stworzenia związku. (TOS: Amok Time; ENT: Breaking the Ice) Jeżeli Wolkanka nie życzy sobie małżeństwa, ceremonia "koon-ut-kal-if-fee" ("Małżeństwo albo Wyzwanie") jest wznawiana. Mężczyzna musi walczyć o utrzymanie związku z wybranką poprzez walkę z konkurencyjnym Wolkaniniem. Wybranka zostaje własnością (majątkiem) wygranego, "koon-ut-kal-if-fee" jest walką do śmierci przeciwnika. (TOS: Amok Time) Tradycje * Chociaż nie zawsze tak było, większość Wolkanów to wegetarianie. (TOS: Journey to Babel) Również nie dotykają jedzenia rękami (ENT: Broken Bow), chyba że noszenie specjalne rękawice. (ENT: Home) * Goście w gospodarstwie domowym Wolkan wstają przed wschodem słońca, aby przygotować poranny posiłek. Używane są także specjalne sztuczce. (ENT: Home) Zupę Plomeek uważa się za tradycyjne śniadanie Wolkan. (ENT: Unexpected) * Wolkanie grają w grę znaną jako Kal-Toh. * Wiele kobiet na Wolkanie ma imiona zaczynające się na T'P np. (T'Pol, T'Pring, T'Pau, T'Pel, T'Pan), ale są wyjątki (Valeris, Sakonna, Saavik, Selar); wiele mężczyzn ma imiona rozpoczynające się na S np. (Spock, Sarek, Sybok, Surak, Stonn, Soval), wyjątki to (Tuvok, Lojal, Vorik, Taurik, Koss) Język *Język Wolkański Technologia * Wolkańskie Statki **Wolkańskie klasy statków Przedstawiciele gatunku :* Nieznani Vulcanie * Sarek * Spock * T'Pol * ... Historia : Główny artykuł: Historia Vulcan W przeszłości Wolkanie byli gwałtowni i porywczy (nawet jak na ziemskie standardy). Ich natura doprowadziła do wojny domowej. Rozwijana technologia wkrótce osiągnęła taki poziom, który mógł zagrozić zniszczeniem całego gatunku. Aby uniknąć zagłady Vulcanin Surak, największy myśliciel swoich czasów, opracował nową filozofię. Okres ten został nazwany Czasem Przebudzenia. Surak kładł nacisk na opanowanie uczuć, zaś jego wyznawcy przysięgli żyć według kodeksu etycznego, który był osadzony na logicznych podstawach. Chociaż nowa filozofia rozpowszechniała się szybko na całym Vulcan pozostała mniejszość, która odrzucała ideały Suraka. Wybuchła wojna z użyciem bomb atomowych. Jedną z ofiar był sam Surak. (ENT: The Forge, Awakening) Po zakończeniu wojny osoby, które przeciwstawiały się logice opuszczały Vulcan i zakładały kolonie. Najwięcej osadników osiadło na planecie Romulus, który z czasem stał się stolicą Romulańskiego Imperium Gwiezdnego. Wybuchła 100 letnia wojna między Wolkanami, a Romulańskim Imperium Gwiezdnym prawdopodobnie sprowokowana przez Kontinuum Q. (VOY: Death Wish) Wolkanie są pierwszym obcym gatunkiem jaki poznała ludzkość, a stało się to w 2063 roku gdy doktor Zefram Cochrane dokonał historycznego lotu Warp swoim statkiem Phoenix. (Star Trek: First Contact) Od tego czasu Wolkanie na dobre zadomowili się na Ziemi. Teoretycznie udostępnili ludziom swoją wiedzę, odkrycia i uwagi na temat astronomii, biologii i fizyki, ale praktycznie dyskretnie hamowali postęp ludzkości. Wolkanie opóźniają start Enterprise, NX-01, a kiedy już wystartował, wymusili na Starfleet umieszczenie na pokładzie swojego Pierwszego Oficera T'Pol. Wolkanie spoglądali na ludzi poprzez pryzmat ich barbarzyńskiej przeszłości, uznając że ludzka samodzielność w eksploracji kosmosu może stanowić zagrożenie. (ENT: Broken Bow) W przyszłości Wolkanie i Ludzie żyją w zgodzie, a Ziemia stała się bardzo ważną planetą, stolicą Federacji. Przez to staje się planetą ważniejszą niż Wolkan. Przez dwa stulecia Wolkanom udało się nawiązać kontakt z Cardassianami, Trill i Klingonów. Historia długoletniego zatargu z sąsiadami Andorianami oraz pogodzenia obu zwaśnionych stron konfliktu dzięki mediacji Ludzi legła u podstaw założenia Federacji. (ENT: Cease Fire) Wolkanie są jednym z głównych członków - założycieli Federacja. Tradycja badań naukowych kontynuowana jest w wieku 24-tym. Przykładowo wolkański statek był pierwszym, który nawiązał formalny kontakt cywilizacją Wadi w Gamma Kwadrant. (DS9: Move Along Home) 2226-2236. Posterunek naukowy znajdujący się na planecie Doctari Alpha, została zaatakowana przez Klingonów. Populacja składająca się z ludzi i Vulcan została prawie całkowicie zniszczona. Wśród ofiar ataku byli rodzice Michael Burnham. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) Występowanie * ENT ** Broken Bow ** The Andorian Incident ** Breaking the Ice ** Shadows of P'Jem ** Fusion ** Fallen Hero ** Shockwave, Part II ** Carbon Creek ** Dead Stop ** The Seventh ** Stigma ** Cease Fire ** First Flight ** The Expanse ** Twilight ** E² ** Home ** The Forge ** Awakening ** Kir'Shara ** Terra Prime * TOS ** Amok Time ** Mirror, Mirror ** Journey to Babel ** The Savage Curtain * TAS ** Yesteryear ** The Time Trap * TOS filmy: ** Star Trek: The Motion Picture ** Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan ** Star Trek III: The Search for Spock ** Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home ** Star Trek V: The Final Frontier ** Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country * TNG ** Encounter at Farpoint ** The Last Outpost ** Coming of Age ** Conspiracy ** The Outrageous Okona ** The Schizoid Man ** The Dauphin ** Shades of Gray (footage from "The Dauphin") ** The Ensigns of Command ** Captain's Holiday ** Sarek ** Ménage à Troi ** Data's Day ** QPid ** Ensign Ro ** Unification, Part I ** Unification, Part II ** The First Duty ** Imaginary Friend ** Suspicions ** Gambit, Part I ** Gambit, Part II ** Lower Decks ** Preemptive Strike * TNG filmy: ** Star Trek VII: Generations ** Star Trek VIII: First Contact ** Star Trek IX: Insurrection ** Star Trek X: Nemesis * DS9 ** Emissary ** The Nagus ** Vortex ** The Forsaken ** The Maquis, Part I ** The Maquis, Part II ** Crossover ** Through the Looking Glass ** Shakaar ** The Visitor ** Homefront ** Bar Association ** Rules of Engagement ** Shattered Mirror ** For the Cause ** Broken Link ** Rapture ** Behind the Lines ** Favor the Bold ** Valiant ** Image in the Sand ** Afterimage ** Take Me Out to the Holosuite ** Prodigal Daughter ** The Emperor's New Cloak ** Field of Fire * VOY ** Caretaker ** Persistence of Vision ** Fair Trade ** Alter Ego ** Blood Fever ** Darkling ** Day of Honor ** Demon ** Extreme Risk ** In the Flesh ** Counterpoint ** Gravity ** Bliss ** Repression ** Body and Soul ** Flesh and Blood, Part I ** Renaissance Man ** Endgame, Part I ca:Vulcanians zh-cn:瓦肯人 cs:Vulkánec de:Vulkanier en:Vulcan es:Vulcanos fr:Vulcain it:Vulcaniano ja:ヴァルカン mu:Vulcan nl:Vulcan pt:Vulcano ru:Вулканцы sv:Vulcaner Kategoria:Gatunki Kategoria:Gatunki humanoidalne Kategoria:Federacja gatunki Kategoria:Beta Kwadrant